moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 93 (Majestic Movie Star). She is the top moviestar on the US server's highscore board, and also the highest leveled player throughout all of the MSP servers. About and History Pumpchkin started just like any regular user, though did seem to level up slightly faster than others. However, the true start of interest in her began once she befriended the once-high scoring Joanna.Pety. Not a long time passed until she succeeded Joanna and created her now popular group, "Team Pump", aka "Pump Porters". Many feel as if she started a war within MSP when she announced her disfavour for short movies and asked users to put "Stop Short Movies" in their status updates. Doing this caused her to receive lots of hate from various users, some even being her own fans, however the hate also caused her fans to be more supportive than ever. Not long ago she was passed on the highscores board by another moviestar, Mybeau. However a while after, Pumpchkin shocked many users by leveling up multiple times within one day which resulted in her being back on top of the highscores board. Usual Appearance and Style Pumpchkin has a pair of blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, a peachy-pink pair of "Cherry Gloss" lips, and a tan orangey skin tone. She often changes her skin color for movies, artbooks, or just for fun. Pump often wears big accessories and black or blonde hair with clothes of various colors that match. Her casual style is mostly "girly", but she can be seen wearing a variety of "themed" looks that either match the current theme, for a role in a movie, or something random. In addition to that, she's almost always wearing an outfit that matches with the other "Dream Team" girls. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriends or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Movies Her movies are also very popular, gaining anywhere from [tel:[tel:[tel:[tel:500-5000 500-5000] 500-5000] 500-5000] 500-5000] views. Her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores but eventually was passed by kristakurry3567 with over 2 million starcoins. Her shorter one episode "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!" was the first movie to earn over half a million starcoins. She is very famous for making the 3 series: "Mother In Law Nightmare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". She frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. She is against making short movie films, but has no problem with others making them. Looks She also makes many looks, all of which become popular quickly. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board, along with her other looks with the most purchases, but she and her Porter Girls created a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends. Her looks are worn by many people on MSP. Her Porter family also creates the same looks in different colors to match up with her. Popularity Her name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She isn't always the talk of MSP, but people like to joke around, overly-praise, or complain about her. Sometimes, she is talked about on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com and Twitter. She also has a lot of Porters. Since she is in the top spot of the high score board, she is without a doubt one of the most popular moviestars. She also gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community. She remains loyal to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. She is constantly in the midst of hate and turns to her Porters for help and support. On February 19th, she was on fame booster, and she did something unimaginable- she reached level 79, gaining over half a billion fame moving her to the #1 spot on the highscores, breaking MSP records. She was 3 levels away from the #1 highscorer at the time, Mybeau, but she passed her. This caused Mybeauers, fans of Mybeau, to dislike Pumpchkin and Porters. Originally, fans of Pumpchkin, disliked Mybeau and Mybeauers for passing her in highscores. This began the war between Mybeauers and Porters. Hate Even though she is the top moviestar on MSP and has more support than any other player, she is also the most hated. There's tons of hate being posted everyday on Pump's Guest Book, Artbooks, and Movies. However, this doesn't bother her. Most moviestars who hate Pump, are usually forumers, mybeauers and jewels, who are fans of Mybeau and ItzJerz. The hate on Pump caused a lot of drama on the highscore board. This also got her Porters' attention and there's always the never ending war. But also, a lot of hate came from when she used some of her back up accounts to respond to bullies on forums back in 2012. One thing that was said was "Haters are Pump obsessed rejects #Recordit Good night loosers!" and this made many users either quit forums or quit MSP in general. Trivia *She has a youtube channel which can be seen here and a twitter which can be seen here. *She seemingly started the term "lola*" (which means "LOL" or "laughing out loud") on MSP. *Her profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero as she passed the profile view limit which was set in place at the time. Although the reset was not undone, her profile has since regained all of the views and as of 2015 and has over 1 million views. *She's has been passed on the high scores board three: First she was passed by short movies'', then by "doodlebop321" (due to a glitch), and finally by Mybeau. *Her real name is Carolyn. *"TanaMan'" is her brother in real life. *She enjoys Chinese food (mongolian beef), bananas, water, and pineapple juice with apple sauce. *She loves reality T.V. shows and the movie "The Hangover". *Dogs are one of her favorite animals and butterflies are one of her favorite insects. *Her lucky number is 7. *She has a second account under the username "Pumpi". She previously owned a third account under the username "Pumpi Pie <3", but it was later removed from MSP. According to her, she deleted it. *Her birthday is December 20th. *Her first, still public, movie was called "Sleepover Gone Wrong". It was about two girls having a pillow fight where one of them got hit too hard. *She calls her fans/supporters "porters". The term, which was made up by her fans, combines her username with the word "supporter". *As of fall 2015, she owns over 500 bottoms and hairs and over 900 tops on her backup account "Pumpi". Gallery Pumpchkin-Look01.png Pumpchkin-Look02.png Pumpchkin-Look03.png Pumpchkin-Look04.png Pumpchkin-Look05.png Pumpchkin-Look06.png Pumpchkin-Look07.png Pumpchkin-Look08.png Pumpchkin-Look09.png Pumpchkin-Look10.png Pumpchkin-MainPage.png Pumpchkin-BioPage.png Pumpchkin-Awards1.png Pumpchkin-Awards2.png Pumpchkin-Awards3.png Pumpchkin-Awards4.png Category:VIP Category:Celeb Category:Judge